1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a sampling method, an apparatus, a probe, a reception beamforming apparatus, and a medical imaging system performing the sampling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time 3-dimensional (3D) diagnostic images may be generated using echo signals reflected from an object. The real-time 3D diagnostic images for the object are provided so that a user easily recognizes anatomic information regarding internal body parts of the object, and thus may improve diagnostic convenience and accuracy for the user. As such, real-time 3D diagnostic images including volume information regarding an object need to be generated through a sampling operation for digitizing echo signals reflected from the object.